Igni
Igni is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth case of the season as well the forth case overall. It is featured as the fourth case set in the Energy Port district of Parinaita. Plot The team got off the cart at Shadow Lane only to find the dead body of Thomas Clans burned. Edward and Tom took the body and the cane that they found at the crime scene. They then found clues to make the news reporter, Ann Witness, Ex Criminal, Soul Clans and Young lady, Lily Gollyroy as suspect. Tom confirmed that the victim died by being set on fire by a firework. They then recapped at the crime scene when The Winds of Justice went past them. The person turned out not to be a Japanese Immigrate called Eizō Xoilin. He took them to his house and helped them by suggesting the clock tower where they found clues to file the Blue Party leader and soon to disappear, Samuel Calington, as a suspect. After hearing about Ann being the victim's and Soul's mother. They questioned her about it and then went back to the street where, while they were recapping, the police came and arrested Kia for harassment the Prime minster! After the team rush to try and see if Samuel would explain why he arrested Kia. The team then carried on without Kia until they had everything they needed to arrest Samuel Calington for the murder. They went to Samuel's office only to not find him there. They then got news, from one of Samuel's assistants that he had gone to the lake. They then hurried over there to find the mayor, sitting by the lake, They then comforted him about the murder. He confessed right away and said that he didn't have time for the motive but after some pushing. Samuel confessed to being ONE of the Winds of Justice but not the one that murder that man at the party. Charlie was confused about this and asked what he meant. Samuel revealed that he killed Thomas as one last cheer to his days of The Winds of Justice. He also revealed that the next Winds of Justice was a guy named Kevin McRyans before he retired after the war, which he was confused about. When Charlie asked how he knew all of this. He said that he could time travel like all the rest, always pasting on words to the others and giving orders. He then laughed evilly and told the team to "Go look for the dirty Canadian" before letting himself being dragged to the bottom of the lake by a big stone. He drowned at the bottom of the lake but Charlie dived after him but found nothing...no body of Samuel at all. Charlie was then shocked when they remembered that they witnessed the disappearance of Samuel Calington. All there was to do was too find Kia and get back to the 21st century! After Samuel's disappearance, the team look for Kia, They first went to the streets and found some faded paper and an old box. They took a look at the plan first which lead to a plan by Samuel and Kevin about where Kia had been hidden, which was in a place called "Justice Rock". They went to ask Ann about it and she said that the team needed a key and a sample of blood to get in there. The team then opened the locked box and found the key they were needing. They then investigated the Victim's garden where they found a sample of blood and an old list. Charlie, with Edward and Tom, said that it would be a good idea to hold onto it and they took the sample of blood and the key to the cave and opened it after 10 minutes. The team then saved Kia from the cave, she was covered in cuts and other horrifying things. They were about to escape when Kevin McRyans came in and demanded to know what they were doing in the caves and HOW they got in. Before they could answer however, Kevin send them back to the 21st century where they send Kia home and went to talk with the chief Samuel Goldlane. He seemed happy with the work the team had done in the 19th century and then demanded for them to send the list to Jessica. After Jessica finished with the list. She revealed that it was a list of all the Winds of Justice since 1599 up until the year 2011. She seemed worried that all of the Winds of Justice seemed to live in the same address for the past 500 years, Gluber castle, which was on the edge of Energy Port. Charlie thanked Jessica for the information and gave all the information to the chief who thought it would be a good idea to investigate there but thought it best to do it when the Winds of Justice wasn't looking. He then told Henry and the player to meet him outside the castle in a week's time to bring down the Winds of Justice once and for all. Summary Victim * Thomas Clans '''(Found dead between two burning buildings) Murder weapon * '''Firework Killer * Samuel Calington Suspects Annsuspect.png.png|Ann Witness Soulsuspect.png.png|Soul Clans Lilysuspect.png.png|Lily Gollyroy Eizōsuspect.png|Eizō Xoilin Samuel_Calington.png|Samuel Calington Quasi-Suspects KiaQuasi.png|Kia Longfoot KevinQuasi.png|Kevin McRyans SamuelChiefQuasi.png|Samuel Goldlane Killer's Profile *The killer went to Parinaita University *The killer has firework burn marks *The killer eats Fish and chips *The killer's initials are S.C. *The killer's blood type is A+ Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate 22B Shadow Lane (Clues: Victim's body, Cane, Faded newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper (Result: Newspaper Article; New suspect: Ann Witness) *Speak with Ann Witness about the article (New crime scene: Victim's garden) *Investigate Victim's Garden (Clues: Broken compass, Box) *Examine broken compass (Result: Fixed compass; Clue: girl's face) *Examine girl's face (Result: Matched found; New suspect: Soul Clans) *Speak with Soul Clans about the compass (Victim Identified; Thomas Clans) *Examine box (Result: Necklace) *Examine Nacklace writing (Result: Match; New suspect: Lily Gollyroy) *Question Lily about her necklace being in the victim's garden *Analyse Cane (03:00:00; Murder weapon filed: Firework; Attribute: The killer went to Parinaita University) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *New suspect: Eizō Xoilin *Speak to Eizō about the murder (New crime scene unlocked: Clock tower) *Investigate Clock Tower (Clues: Ripped pieces, book, box of Clock gears) *Examine ripped pieces (Result: Blue party ribbon; New suspect: Samuel Calington) *Warn Samuel about his disappearance (Profile Updated: Samuel went to Parinaita University) *Examine box of clock gears (Result: Burned Firework) *Analyse Burned firework (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn mark) *Examine book (Result: Gunpowder) *Analyse Gunpowder (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Fish and Chips) *Investigate burning building (Everything above must be finished first; Clue: Ripped picture) *Examine Ripped picture (Result: Old picture) *Examine Baby's face (Result: Thomas's face) *Ask Ann about being the victim's mother (Prerequisite: Examine Baby face: Profile update: Ann and Soul have been to Parinaita University and eat fish and chips) *Ask Soul if she knew about her mother (Prerequisite: Examine Baby face) *Move onto chapter 3 (Profile Updated: Samuel, Lily, Ann and Soul all have burn marks; 1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Samuel to explain why he arrested Kia (Profile updated: Samuel eats fish and chips; New crime scene: Flower bed) *Investigate flower bed (Clues: dirty Newspaper, Safe) *Examine Dirty Newspaper (Result: Collection of sample) *Examine Sample (Result: Purple hair) *Ask Eizō about the racist newspaper (Profile updated: Eizō eats fish and chips) *Examine Safe (Result: Bloody knife) *Analyse Bloody knife (09:00:00) *Arrest Lily for attacking the victim (Profile updated: Lily eats fish and chips and went to Parinaita University) *Investigate Clock gears (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Box of fireworks, Earplugs) *Examine Box of Fireworks (Result: Killer's plan) *Analyse Killer's plan (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer's initials are S.C.) *Examine Earplugs (Result: Earwax) *Analyse Earwax (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) *Arrest the killer now *Move onto Winds of Justice 4/6 (0 stars) Winds of Justice (4/6) *Investigate 22B Shadow Lane (Available after unlocking Winds of Justice; Clues: Faded Plans, Locked box) *Examine Faded Plans (Result: Kia's location) *Ask Ann if she knows about the "Justice Caves" (Reward: Burger) *Examine Locked box (Result: Key) *Investigate Victim's garden (Item used: Key; Result: Digging hole) *Examine Digging hole (Result: Sample of blood, Old list) *Go and help Kia from the caves (Everything above must be don't first; Items used: Key, sample of blood; Reward: 20,000 coins) *Wait and question Kevin McRyans for the torture of Kia Longfoot *Talk to the chief about what happened in the Victorian Era *Analyse old list (09:00:00) *Tell the chief about the names on the paper (Reward: Victorian outfit) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia * If the title is translated. It's revealed that the true name of this case is "In the Fire". It's translated from Latin. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:Energy Port